Best use of the Room of Requirement
by HawthornRose
Summary: Peeves drives the Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years and Weasleys twins, out of their dorms by power of the stinkbomb. With nowhere else to go, they camp out in the Room Of Requirement - together. However, when no-one feels like sleeping, "stupid muggle games" and can become revealing, &in more ways than one... slash, femslash and het pairings including Drarry RWHG PPPP DMHP VCMB


**Peeves drives the Slitherin and Gryffindor fith years out of their dorms and they camp out in the room of requirement. However, when no-one feels like sleeping... **

**Was gonna just be the games & RoomOR but it's turned into a bit of a (very fluffy) Drarry too. Other pairings included, hope you like it, reviews would be great! :D I own nothing etc. :)**

Peeves floated off, cackling in joy as chaos below ensued. He had found Fred and George's stash of extra strength stink bombs and thrown them all over the Gryffindor fith year common rooms. Next was the Slytherin's, just to get the rivals together. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were last fortnights' victims, but this should be much more fun.

Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Lavender and Hermione all ran into the Gryffindor common room coughing and spluttering. "That bloody git!" Some-one exclaimed, to much agreement. "Where are we gonna sleep now?"

"We could sleep down here" Dean suggested.

"Oh no, I can't sleep like this!" Lavender moaned.

"We should tell Professor Dumbledore, he could make those sleeping-bags appear."

"No way! That was horrible, sleeping in the hall in _them_"

"Well have you got any better ideas?"

Harry did. "Follow me" But just then, Fred and George came down, bleary eyed. "What's all this noise, we having a party or something?" Seamus explained what had happened.

"So how about the Room of Requirement?" Harry suggested.

"Brilliant"

They were walking down the corridor to the Room, quietly, when light from the Griffindor's wands fell on Malfoy and a gaggle of fith year Slytherin's.

"You got hit by Peeves too, snake-heads?" Asked Fred, gleefully.

"Well by the looks of it, so did you." Malfoy drawled, annoyance creeping into his voice. "But instead of simply wandering around like a bunch of buffoons, we have a destination. Move on."

"We've reached our _destination_, thanks Malfoy. So why don't you slither on to wherever you're headed."

Harry and Malfoy glared at each other as realisation dawned at the same moment.

"You want to use the Room of Requirement too, huh?" Harry asked, pretty pissed off.

Crabbe and Goyle stept forwards menacingly and Malfoy, Blaise, Fred ,George, Harry and Ron drew their wands. Seemed like they would have to fight for it.

"Oh for God's sake." Hermione snapped, putting herself between the two groups. "The Room can cater for all of us, we'll just have to share."

After glaring at each other for a few moments, the Gryffindors, the the Slytherins, lowered their wands and proceeded to tell the room what they needed.

However, when they entered, no-one quite felt like going to bed, and neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin had enough trust to sleep in the others presence.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked George

"Certainly"Replied Fred.

"Right, everyone in the centre!" When everyone had eventually gathered, the twins set about trying to find out if anyone knew any good games for these kind of occasions.

"Ooh! I know one-" Hermione suddenly stopped and went red, but the Gryffindors encouraged her until she told them about the muggle game Blind's Man's Bluff, which was met with thorough enjoyment. The Slytherin's protested until they were reminded the other option was 'hopping off to bed'.

First Seamus caught Hermione, who caught Pansy, who caught Nevile, who took so long that Ron pushed Harry into him. Harry, who was quicker than he looked, presumed this should have been easy for him. But after being spun round several times he was staggering about everywhere as if drunk. Finally his hands laced around someone's torso. He felt his way up their chest, suddenly realising how thankful he was that it was a boy. _Pretty well toned to, _muttered a voice in his head. His hands then found the persons face – it was very smooth, almost flawless, and cool to touch. _Like satin. _He checked their hair, hands lingering just a little longer than they needed for him to judge who it was "Malfoy!"

Everyone cheered, and George removed the blindness charm. Malfoy had pursed his lips into a thin line, looking typically disdainful.

"Where d'you think you're going, Malfoy, it's your turn now!" Fred becconed, grinning at Malfoy who had just gone to sit on a long sofa.

"Well as much _fun_ as we seem to be having, I notcied when Potter was stumbling around that this little get-together was missing something." More armcahirs and sofas semed to materialise along with an oversized coffee table as Drco pointed his wand to a cabinet "Accio butterbeer. Accio Redcurrent Rum. Accio Firewhiskey." He looked pretty smug at the entusiastic cheers of everyone around.

After about ten minutes, during which everyone got slightly tipsy (other than Draco, who, despite having downed four shots of firewhiskey, claimed he was 'not a lightweight').

"What other games does anyone know?"

"Sardines!" Yelled an over-enthusiastic Dean, who, aside from Pansy Parkinson, was perhaps the most 'tipsy', and then explained to the others how to play.

Harry blanched, he remembered Dudeley's sixth birthday party when Peirs had decided to use his cupboard as the hide-out, and ended with Harry getting three broken ribs. From then on he'd stayed at Mrs Figgs house. He shook the memory off. Honestly. _What could go wrong this time?_

Everyone drew slips, the lights went out and people ran off. Parkinson found Nott, who admitted to being 'it', who was then found by Ron, then Blaise, then Fred, Lavender, Harry, Patil and so on. Nevile was the last person so became the Sardine, but not knowing where to hide his round was over pretty quickly and this time Malfoy had to become 'it'. Harry found him first, in a large closet, pressed against the end wall. Harry leant against the opposite wall. In normal standards he might have just waited, but after a butterbeer, rum and a shot of firewhiskey he couldn't help but laugh.

Malfoy narowed his eyes "What's so funny, Potter?" Then raised an eyebrow – the toerag was _giggling. "_What in Merlin's-"

"What's up _Draacoo_" Harry said, dragging out his name. He suddenly remembered what it had been called a Dudely's birthday. "You don't know this game do you? You are called a SNUGGLEBUG!"

He hadn't meant to say it quite so loudly, but Fred heard and pulled the closet door open. "Shift up you two, and Harry keep you're voice down!" He then looked over at Malfoy "Are you the sardine? It's a pretty good spot." He then grabbed Harry and pushed him away from the wall so he could lean against it himself. Harry stumbled into Draco, and then Blaise, who happened to be pretty good at these games, opened the door and climbed in, raising one eyebrow at a glowering Malfoy. Instead of standing next to him, though, he put himself between Fred and Harry, so the two had no choice but to stick together. As more people crowded in, Draco suddenly found himself face-to-face with his 'arch-nemisis'. Whilst the cupboard had seemed to have grown slightly to allow everyone to enter, it now seemed to be shrinking, forcing them closer and closer...

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" Fred yelled, who had also noticed this strange phenomonon, but caught on that if they didn't get out, it was going to get a bit too tight for comfort.

Once they had all spilled into the room, Lavender announced that there was no way neither she not Parvati would play it again, which Pansy Parkinson and Nevile agreed with full-heartedly.

So, making their way back to the table, the twins quizzed Harry, Hermione and Dean about any other good muggle party games. Harry, having been out of the way of all such party's, couldn't say. Dean suggested spin the bottle, Hermione suggested Truth or Dare, and they came up with Truth, Dare or Spin.

"But how do we know when people are telling the truth? Surely they could just lie!" Seamus pointed out.

"That's not exactly hard to solve, is it? Are you a muggle or something?" Malfoy drawled. "Not veritaserum you idiots", he answered to the others pointed looks. "There are charms which work almost just as well. For this, at least."

"Well, are you going to cast it or what?" Ron challenged, obviously doubting Malfoy's ability to do it.

Malfoy called up Blaise Zannibi and Theodore Nott to help him perform a complex spell whilst the other indulged themselves in more butterbeer. "Done." He proclaimed, looking smug again. The spell had created a large shimmering circle, within it it was incredibly hard (though not entirely impossible) to lie without suffering from facial alterations, such as you're skin or hair turning luminous green.

So they began. Theo chose dare and had to sing "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" by the Weird Sisters until he had caught three birds Hermione conjured.

Fred had to yodel to Millicent Bullstrode, then Seamus chose spin and had to kiss Lavender, who seemed more enthusiastic about this than he.

Pansy was made to strip tease to her underwear and seemed pretty unphased.

Hermione chose truth confessed she had never been kissed. "What about Krum!" Ron shouted, to which she shook her head and then turned bright pink. For a moment Harry thought she was lying till he realised it was just a very deep blush. Draco seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face at this; Harry geussed that was only because he knew he'd have his ears hexed off if he dared laugh out loud.

Dean had to run through the corridors to the Fat Lady and back in his boxers without getting caught, then, organised whilst he was out, George had to tell him how hot he looked and that he'd had a crush on him for months. Dean stood looking at him, gobsmacked, for a full minute until he realised that it had been a dare rather than a truth. This may have been more to the fact that George's ears had grown to the size of dustpan lids than his powers of drunken deduction, though. It took fifteen minutes for Hermione to find a counter-curse, as Malfoy was laughing so hard he couldn't say it himself. By this point George was lying on the floor as the weight of his ears had exceeded what he could hold up.

When the chaos and laughter had eventually died down, Malfoy begrudgingly showed the rest the counter spell. He then chose spin, which landed on Harry. Their protests were shouted down by all the others and the twins and Blaise said anyone who didn't complete the dare would be hexed, paralysed, stripped and then kicked out of the Room and left to the mercy of Filch and his cat.

Draco was pretty used to controlling and concealing his emotions. The kiss was breif. Sweet, but he couldn't allow that to come across. He couldn't close his eyes, he couldn't enjoy it. It was breif. He stepped back quickly and sat back down, trying to pull on a mask of disgust. To the others, Harry looked flustered.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" whispered Fred

"Certainly" Replied Goerge. The two smirked.

From then on the dares heated up. Parvati had to strip tease to her knickers, then Millicent Bullstrode had to snog Goyle. The two looked pretty overjoyed and hooked up. Crabbe tried to say he had a crush on no-one, when his hair turned a shocking pink. No-one would perform the counter spell until he confessed he liked Hannah Abbot and Pansy Parkinson, who looked as if she were about to throw up.

They then decided that everything had to be done in doubles. Fred and George confessed they had both once got completely drunk and the next day were unsure as to wether they had been talking to each other or their own reflection as a _'stupidest thing you've ever done when drunk'_ truth.

Parvati gave Pansy a hicky on her neck, who then had to return it, then Ron was made to eat a dead spider that Blaise held between his teeth. He ran off and vomited into a bucket. Neville had escaped so far, but finally the bottle pointed to him and Crabbe. Hermione spotted some wax strips and made them wax each others legs, which turned bright red and left both of them whimpering, much to everyone's amusement.

Pansy had to confess who in the room she wanted to kiss the most. "Draco" she said promptly, and then turned luminous green. She scowled and admitted it was in fact Parvati who blushed and said nothing.

Finally Harry and Draco got paired together, this time for a double-truth, and stood in the centre of the circle awaiting fate. "Do you two fancy each other?" The twins asked, grinning ear to ear. There was a moments pause before both 'enemies' shouted "NO!" very loudly. There was a three seccond pause when everyone waited, staring. They glanced at each other quickly... nothing.

_It's like fighting off the Imperios Curse, _Harry thought _I can do that! _

_It's like occolumency, _Draco thought _easy enough!_

Hermione suddenly stood up and sat down in what had been Harry's seat to apparantly talk to Ron about something, and Parvati took Draco's seat to talk too Pansy. That left Harry and Draco having to sit next to each other. Draco glanced across at Harry and then stared.

"What?"

"Your eyes have gone blue."

"Yours are green."

"You were lying weren't you?"

Harry blushed. "So were you, then!" He said defiantly. Then it struck him - "_You were lying!"_

It was Draco's turn to go red. "Well... I... I've got green eyes!" Too late, too useless, an intoxicated Hary beamed up at him. "Later" Draco hissed, his heart pounding, eyes darting around the room. Unfortunately, whist the others were cheering Ron and Hermione for turning a peck into a snog, the Weasley twins were in fits of silent laughter, and Blaise seemed to be having a very odd coughing fit.

"What?" asked Nott, sounding annoyed.

Fred pointed at Harry and Drao. "Look at their eyes!" He wheezed. This had caught everyones attention, and they stared at the horrified two. Mayhem erupted – Ron and Nott outright refused it, whereas Blaise and Hermione rolled their eyes in a way that said '_finally'. _The rest were something between these two and pure confusion.

The Truth, Dare or Spin continued until Neville had streaked round the castle naked, Dean wrote "I 3 Snape" on his forehead, Seamus had to roleplay with Theo and try to seduce him to bed. Ron confessed his most embarassing moment was last year when Charlie took polyjuice potion and took the form of a pretty Veela girl, and Ron had then unknowingly started trying to flirt with her/him.

Lavender spun again and had to kiss Blaise, then Hermione was dared to send an owl to Professor McGonagal telling her she wanted to drop all subjects and work in a brothel. George confessed he'd made out with Angelina, Fred's Yule date, on the pretense that _he _was Fred. Fred shrugged it off and returned the confession revealing that he had gotten off with Alica, George's Yule date, on the pretense that _he _was George. Parvati confessed that she had a crush on Pansy herself, then Blaise, after scoffing at Neville and Crabbe, was made to wax his own chest and eat his words entirely.

Theo had to try and hold a mouthful of water whilst the others tried to make him laugh and spit it out without tickling. Fred and George succeeded with their impression of Snape trying to flirt with the Bloody Barron. Theo then had to be bound and blindfolded whilst everyone wrote messages (from"Dumbledore's Hero" to unmentionable acts he'd done to his mother) in SkinStain Ink.

Pansy was dared to french kiss Goyle, but thankfully the twins were handy with bruise healing charms after Millicent Bulstrode had been restrained and calmed down. Finally Harry and Draco were given a double dare to make out for two minutes. This time neither protested, enjoying the taste of each others lips, Harry felt Draco's cool delicate tongue trace his lips and Draco the fire and undulated passion on Harry's lips. Harry's hands entangled in Draco's hair, pulling him closer whilst Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist, runing his hands up his spine and, too, pulling him towards his heart.

The twins looked at each other "Peeves isn't too bad, when it comes down to it."

"Nah. Fully redeemed. Mind you, those stinkbombs were a good idea."

"I take full credit and no responsibility for his misdeeds."

"You do that, but I'm the one who made the bottle land on the both of them."

"I thought that was me?"

"Great minds think alike" The twins finished in unison.

**Hoped you liked it, wasn't quite sure what to put for the ending, but hey! Reviews would be awesome if you can – positive or constructive is fine :)**


End file.
